Sadık Adnan
Sadik Adnan is another friend of Kiku Honda's in the manga/anime series, Hetalia, and the Tea Leaves series. He is the personification of Turkey. Appearance and Personality Appearance Sadik is rather tall and olive-skinned, with a slight stubble on his chin (much like Francis). He wears a long green (sometimes tan) coat, brown pants, knee-high boots, a tan scarf, and a red fez hat. His face is usually obscured by a white mask. Like Heracles, he has a double haircurl, but it rests down by his neck. When not dressed up, he can often be seen wearing a green parka and brown pants. Personality Sadik is described as being a lively and excessively vigorous old man (though his exact age has never been revealed, he is one of the visibly physically older nations in the cast). He was known as the Ottoman Empire in his younger days, and was a very powerful nation with an overwhelming army force. He had the intention to conquer Europe, which was quite scared of him at the time. Now, he is thinking about being friends with them. He is usually merry and friendly, yet it is said that he is ready to compete anytime with anyone (especially Heracles) about even the smallest things due to his somewhat stubborn nature. He can also be nosy from time to time. Sadik is too much of a show off; it is mentioned that he is always seeking for new things and fashion, and always stays in style. He loves to entertain tourists, and is quite a gourmet who enjoys eating various things every day. He favors the taste of sweet foods like ashure and it is revealed that he carries a bottle of a sort of apple juice to drink during breaks. He likes his coffee with a huge amount of sugar. He also likes rakı, a type of Turkish alcohol. He speaks in an Edo dialect. Back Story Sadik first appears in Episode 55, where he fights with Heracles over who gets to be with Kiku. The two wind up having to hang out with Turkey in the end. In Episode 75 he makes an appearance when he attacks Lovino, when he was known as the Ottoman Empire. In the anime adaptation, his skin is lighter, and the visual gag of his eyebrows showing through his mask was elaborated in his design, showing an obvious thick dark pair of eyebrows through the white color. In The Beautiful World, his skin is reverted to olive-toned like in the manga. Storyline History Tea Leaves and Silver Rings Sadik learns about the Woman in Red's return from Heracles. The Turkish man noticed that the Greek man wasn't trying to fight him like usual and found that the quiet was creeping him out. He demanded an explanation. At first, Sadik thought Heracles was joking about the Woman in Red, but realized that wasn't the case when Heracles' facial expression didn't change. He began to return the 250 days of misery in his country and asks where she is trying to escape to. Heracles tells him that it is Ikebukuro. They both realize that is why Kiku is losing his sanity. Tea Leaves and Opal Necklaces Sadik goes to Heracles and asks him to summon to the Great Beast. After talking with him, Heracles agrees. Days later, Sadik comes by and checks on his rival. Heracles collapses to the ground. Cyprus asks the Turkish man to stay with him and look after him. Sadik reluctantly agrees and he has to stay by the Greek man as the progress through summoning and training. He doesn't find Dio attractive at all, even more so when he learned that centaur used to be a phoenix. Relationships Heracles Karpusi Main Article: Heracles Karpusi Sadik took Heracles under his control after having caused the fall of Constantinople and the Byzantine Empire. Heracles remained under Ottoman control until the 19th century, when he became involved in a war to regain his independence and won. The two of them are unable to get along in the same environment without a fight of some sort, even after declaring a cease-fire. Turkey even built a shopping mall near Heracles' border for his usage in spite of their rivalry. But it seems that if need be, they can get along for just a little bit as shown when Heracles tries to help Kiku get angry. Heracles calls Sadik who is annoyed that Heracles called him suddenly and it was just to borrow his camera, but when Heracles says that Kiku got angry, Sadik's attitude changes suddenly and says, "Hey, if I lend you my camera you'll give me copies of the pictures, right?! Right?!" Emil Steilsson Emil and Sadik appear to have a very friendly relationship. In 2010 Christmas/New Years event they hung out together at the Nordics house, Iceland referring to him as "Pops". In the 2011 Christmas event Emil is shown having a dream involving Sadik partially naked and wearing a Santa hat. Feliciano Vargas Main Article: Feliciano Vargas Sadik, as the Ottoman Empire, tried to conquer Feliciano, much like he tried to do with his older brother. However, unlike Lovino, Feliciano actually defeated him once in a naval battle and became his rival. Many years later, when Ludwig and Feliciano visited him, Sadik jokingly commented on how Feliciano used to be strong, much to Ludwig's surprise. He doesn't hold any grudge about it, and even caught the pickpocket that had taken Feliciano's camera. Kiku Honda Main Article: Kiku Honda Sadik seems to have a soft spot for Kiku, and Kiku, in turn, has mutual respect for him. In one strip, Sadik starts fighting with Heracles when he sees them together, presuming Heracles wanted to take over Kiku. Sadik also threatened Francis on April Fool's with "Don't you dare try anything on Kiku. Or else I'll invade you." Sena Honda Main Article: Sena Honda Like Heracles, Sena doesn't like Sadik because of his close friendship with Kiku. Turkish Republic of Northern Cyprus Sadik is the only nation to recognize TRNC as a legitimate country. In turn, TRNC describes Sadik as gentle and greatly admires him, going as far as to defend him against Heracles in arguments. Nash Sadik and Nash are speculated to be bitter rivals. As mentioned in Christmas Rampage 2007, he once fought with Nash over the title of "The Tulip Country". A battle that probably was won by Nash. Knowing Sadik to be a very competitive person, he probably sees Nash as a rival. Trivia * Sadik is always shown with his mask in the manga, save for two panels in Christmas Rampage 2007 when he becomes unmasked, though his face still remains obscured (first by an arm, and then somewhat shadowed out). The first instance of him appearing maskless was in the Hetalia trading card set, though he is drawn facing off to the side, preventing an entire view of his face from being shown. The second instance was a drawing Himaruya posted to his blog, where Sadik's face is clearly visible, albeit in shadow. In August 2010, a profile of Sadik was posted on Bamboo Thicket and included a link to a version where he was not wearing his mask, the first time his face is entirely visible, although still slightly shadowed. * His birthday corresponds with Republic Day (October 29th, 1923), when the Ottoman Empire was dissolved and Turkey officially became a republic. * In some artwork he is shown holding a tulip, referencing the fact that Turkey is one of the countries where the flower originated Category:Characters Category:Tea Leaves Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Canon Characters Category:Human